


The wedding gift

by marrymecap



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Wistan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymecap/pseuds/marrymecap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>女伯爵改變了他的人生、他的一切，他知道自己幸運擠掉了多諾萬成為女伯爵的新寵，但他並不笨，也許他是衝動了點，他也清楚有一天自己也會成為被擠掉的那一個，不過等到那天到來一切都無所謂了，他已經得到永生，永遠不會衰老的美貌。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wedding gift

 

女伯爵改變了他的人生、他的一切，他知道自己幸運擠掉了多諾萬成為女伯爵的新寵，但他並不笨，也許他是衝動了點，他也清楚有一天自己也會成為被擠掉的那一個，不過等到那天到來一切都無所謂了，他已經得到永生，永遠不會衰老的美貌。

美貌，對於靠臉吃飯的模特兒來說就是一切。他到現在都還記得，當他用小刀狠狠劃花左臉的時候，威爾德雷克驚慌的表情。

崔斯坦把他最青春的時光都獻給了這個渣男──至少他挺帥的──如果不是因為他是gay，而自己年輕貌美，他或許一輩子也沒有機會當模特兒、穿上名設計師服裝走秀。直到他年紀漸長，威爾又看上了別的新人，甚至還和他們上床，崔斯坦才發現自己已完全被打入冷宮。

他從很久以前就發覺自己的性向，但他無法接受自己也喜歡男人的事實，他一面抗拒著，卻又一面玩笑似地調戲他看上眼的男人。

他已經不記得是從什麼時候開始染上毒癮的了，他把走秀賺來的錢全都砸在購毒上，雖然威爾偶爾也會給他像樣的工作，但他知道對方已經不在乎他了，只要他能好好走秀，誰管他前一晚吸了多少粉。

「……媽的。」崔斯坦坐在大廳沙發上，心神不寧地用姆指滑弄手機，他裝了一個gay用約炮app，但他一點也不想真的跟男人做，他也不想承認自己有想跟男人親熱的慾望，總之，他很煩躁。

女伯爵很有魅力，也能說是具有一種魔力，只要被那雙眼睛盯著，沒幾個人不會被迷惑的，就算是只愛同性的人類都會不由自主對她產生慾望，她能滿足他需要的一切，而他們現在更迫切需要的……是錢。

「我看你現在需要的是男人。」

熟悉又討厭的聲音帶著嘲諷出現在崔斯坦頭頂上，他扭頭向後望，果然出現的是多諾萬那張英俊雅痞的臉龐。他拒絕承認曾經調戲過他。

 「你為什麼還在這？被甩了還捨不得走？」崔斯坦翻了個白眼迅速關掉app，手機螢幕轉黑，像被抓包似地以反諷掩飾心虛。

 「我住在這裡，你沒聽說嗎？」多諾萬從崔斯坦身後繞至他前方的沙發一處坐下，「我也聽說她要結婚了。」

崔斯坦聞言立即揚起一抹不懷好意的笑，那使得他尖削的下巴看起來更加邪惡，但水潤完美的唇形又如天使般美好。

 「嘖嘖嘖……看看啊，這真是，絕世小狼狗，我簡直要感動哭了……」崔斯坦皺起眉假裝想哭，表情浮誇得卻更像是笑得快要內傷。

 「你根本不是因為愛她才跟她在一起，你只愛你自己。」多諾萬並不否認自己對女伯爵還有一絲感情，但崔斯坦令他作嘔。

 「當然啦，我們是因為『彼此需要』，而她已經不要你了，很難懂？」

 被踩住痛處的多諾萬毫無反駁餘地，氣憤地猛然站起身，咬著牙想說點什麼反擊。

 「怎麼，還有事嗎？沒事我要上樓了。」崔斯坦好整以暇地跟著起身，打開手機又開啟了剛才正在瀏覽的app尋找獵物。

 「……沒事，趕緊出櫃吧你。」

 崔斯坦臉色一變。

 「我不是gay！」

 

 

 

沒想到對方竟然逮到攻擊他的機會，崔斯坦的心情頓時盪到谷底，但轉念一想，這也不過是喪家犬的無用掙扎罷了，還不如找女伯爵玩玩轉換心情。

 但當他進到房間裡，沒有見到那位嬌小迷人的金髮美女，卻有個不速之客正坐在沙發上拎著酒杯看雜誌。

 ……威爾德雷克，他在這裡做什麼？

 「誰讓你進來的？」明顯帶著敵意的語氣沒讓對方不高興，反倒逗笑了他，崔斯坦雙手抱胸倚在牆邊瞪著那人。

 「我是這間飯店的所有人，而我要跟你那位美麗的女主人結婚了，有什麼理由不能來？」威爾拿起桌上的威士忌倒滿另一個空杯，兩手拿著酒走向崔斯坦。

 死到臨頭，你也就只有這陣子能繼續囂張了。他暗暗心想，略帶微慍地接過酒杯。

 喝了幾口，崔斯坦才發現對方高大的影子還籠罩在他身上，威爾靠在他身側，不曉得在打什麼主意，但崔斯坦很快就意識到了。

 「……想繼續上次的？」要不是想殺他喝血，他才不會跟他調情，眼下即使他想出手也不到時機，「省省吧你。」

 「嘿、別這樣……」拒絕讓威爾更加主動，他一手摟住對方的腰低頭就要吻上去，崔斯坦別開了臉，同時往藏著小刀的口袋摸去。

 ——不見了。

威爾見狀轉身就把崔斯坦往牆上壓，他強硬地撬開對方不情願的嘴，直到崔斯坦遲疑幾秒後也熱情回應他的吻，威爾的手探進崔斯坦半敞的花襯衫裡，撫摸揉搓他的胸肌和小巧挺立的乳尖。

 房間裡只剩下兩人急促的喘息聲，似乎也沒時間思考這麼做對不對，崔斯坦扯著威爾的衣服，一面吻一面脫去上衣一面移動腳步，最後倒向了女伯爵的大床上。

 「……我想要你。」威爾喘著氣對跨在自己身上的崔斯坦說。

 崔斯坦笑了，倒不是因為這句話心喜，而是說出這話的對象是那個威爾德雷克，那個逼得自己恨不得破相也要逃離的男人。

 「你只是昏頭了，懂嗎？準新郎，我可不是那些供你玩樂的小男模，記得上次你說過什麼嗎？嗯？」

 「不……你還是很美，崔斯坦……」威爾熱切的目光盯著他，頭髮凌亂、艷紅的臉頰和雙唇，崔斯坦雖不再年輕，美貌卻也沒有減去多少。

 「少來，我要走了。」

 不想再多費唇舌，崔斯坦翻身就要離開，手腕卻被威爾強硬地扣住，把他重新拉回自己身上。他感覺到對方是認真的，手腕被束縛的力道提醒他，沒有了武器，他不一定能像平時一樣安然脫身。

 「你說你想要我……」崔斯坦低頭望著威爾，鼻尖與鼻尖的距離不到兩公分，「只是因為我是你唯一一個沒得手過的，不是嗎？」他用空出的另一隻手扯著威爾的頭髮強迫他仰起臉，接著惡狠狠地用力強吻他的唇。

 崔斯坦趴在威爾身上，一邊親吻他，同時用光裸的胸膛摩蹭對方，他粗暴地扯開威爾的襯衫，一面揉捏他寬闊結實的胸肌，感覺到自己的胯下正被硬物頂著，忍不住低低冷笑。

 威爾放開了對方的手腕，改而探進崔斯坦的牛仔褲裡，兩手抓住他的臀瓣下壓、讓自己的勃起能更好地摩擦對方。崔斯坦的氣息從平穩逐漸混亂，直覺不能讓威爾更進一步，但他就連說話的聲音都像在顫抖。

 「我……我不是……gay……」

 「相信我，你會喜歡的。」威爾笑著解開自己的褲頭，然後勾住崔斯坦的褲頭向下拉，與他再次接吻的同時輕輕拉開牛仔褲的拉鏈，早已興奮不已的勃起頂著薄薄布料就這麼彈了出來，他扯下他毫無用處的內褲，一邊撫弄他發紅漲大的陰莖，一邊品嚐主人濕潤鮮紅的嘴唇。

 崔斯坦第一次和男人做到這種程度，以往他總是點到即止，調情也不失為一種樂趣。他明知道如果不及早制止，威爾一定會做到最後，但他現在連思考都感到困難，性器被人抓撫套弄，他卻不由自主搖起腰來。

 「看吧，你就是天生的小騷貨。」威爾拍了拍崔斯坦的臀部，要他把褲子脫掉，等他全身只穿著一件半褪的豹紋內褲，他又讓他跪得更靠近自己的臉。

 「花樣真多啊。」他伸手頂住威爾的下巴，要他仰起臉看著自己。

 「這我可不是對誰都做的……」說著，威爾低下頭含住崔斯坦興奮不已的勃起，時而吸吮時而舔弄。被男人口活這也是崔斯坦的第一次，感覺跟在女人嘴裡沒有什麼不同，但顯然威爾更懂得如何給予刺激，崔斯坦舒服得閉上雙眼，擺動腰部輕輕在對方嘴裡抽送起來。

 威爾一邊疼愛崔斯坦的前面，空著的另一隻手便溜向他的屁股，伸進內褲裡愛撫揉捏那渾圓有彈性的臀肉，當然這並不是他的最終目的，修長的手指很快就不安份地探進臀縫間，挑逗對方敏感的穴口。崔斯坦的身體抖了抖，忍不住發出陣陣低吟。

 「我口袋裡有支軟膏。」威爾突然說道，「你會自己弄這裡嗎？」

 「鬼才玩那邊，我又不是gay……啊！」威爾的手指就這樣撐開洞口插了進去，雖然略為乾澀卻不像是完全沒有被擴張過的樣子。沒有潤滑就插進來，儘管只是一根手指也讓他痛得皺起臉。

 「……軟膏拿來啦。」

威爾樂呵呵地從西裝褲口袋裡掏出一條小軟膏，氣氛感覺又回到了從前，那個尚未出名的設計師死命央求著路過一名美少年當他處女秀的首席模特的情景，崔斯坦或許還記得，但威爾德雷克恐怕早就忘了。

 「先別急，我這還得先解決呢。」他指了指自己的下身，示意該輪到對方的嘴了。他讓崔斯坦的臀部對著自己的臉、反方向趴在自己身上，在崔斯坦忙著做口活的時候，直接脫了那條礙事的豹紋內褲。

 「崔斯坦……你的技術似乎不太好啊。」在這種時刻也不忘尖酸刻薄，威爾拍了一下對方的臀部，清脆的響聲伴隨著疼痛惹得他發出一聲怪叫以示抗議。

 「都說了我不是——」

 「可你這裡很乾淨，沒有說服力啊。」他擠出軟膏把它塗在穴口，比起方才手指進去得更加順利，崔斯坦的腿忍不住微微緊繃，「你的身體有點冰，裡面倒是挺熱的。」

 「你、你他媽的閉上嘴行嗎？」

 「……真不可愛。」

 威爾開始喜歡現在的狀態了，他並不是完全不在乎崔斯坦達菲，他只是對於他的自暴自棄感到生氣，他不明白他是從什麼時候開始變得如此，暴躁易怒、離經叛道，最後居然還染上了毒品。可他還是把他留在身邊，無論他再怎麼放縱，他從來沒有放棄他的念頭——直到崔斯坦在他面前毀了自己的臉。

 直到他突然主動誘惑自己，他才意識到自己可能錯過了什麼。

 威爾一手擴張穴口，同時從後方愛撫起對方的性器，沾了軟膏的手掌達到更好的潤滑效果，從會陰處一掌就罩住了那囊袋與陰莖根部，修長的手指增加為兩根，毫不費力就找到了前列腺的位置，崔斯坦的雙腿開始微微發顫，扭動著腰看不出是舒服還是想抗拒。

 「你的嘴停下來囉。」

 威爾好心提醒，卻見到崔斯坦扭過頭望著自己，前額的紅髮汗濕了黏在皮膚上，黑色眼線框裡的綠眸正迷濛渙散著。這不是崔斯坦一貫勾引人的招數，他知道他是真的有感覺了，眼前倔強又藏不住慾望的崔斯坦……很美。

 考慮到或許對方真的是第一次真槍實彈地跟男人做，威爾決定給他多一點前戲的時間。他抽出手指、一把抓住崔斯坦的手臂將他翻轉回正面，他躺在他身下，仍在低低輕喘，威爾低頭吻他，把巨大的身軀擠進他腿間，兩人昂起的陰莖都因為唾液和一些透明黏液變得濕滑，崔斯坦回應著威爾的吻，在彼此粗重的喘息聲中伸手握住它們搓弄起來。

 「唔……嗯……」

 威爾的吻從唇上移到頸邊，自鎖骨向下至胸口，崔斯坦忽然抬起雙腿勾住威爾的腰，迫使兩人身體更加貼近，威爾舔吻著他的乳尖同時前後擺動起腰摩擦彼此的性器。

 「……快……點……」崔斯坦瞇著眼低語道，伸手就往對方頭上亂揉一通，威爾抬眼看了看他，那是張艷麗而迷濛的臉，他的小母狗在發情了。

 見對方一副慢條斯理的樣子，崔斯坦再也不想忍耐了，他粗暴地揪住威爾的頭髮讓他仰起臉，狠狠地咬住對方的唇，舌頭暴力地侵城掠地。

 「操我。」他鬆開手，粗喘著在威爾耳邊低吼，聲音彷彿帶了哭腔。

 「這就可愛多了。」

 威爾將他抬高的雙腿分得更開，緩緩地扶著自己的陰莖推入他窄小的甬道，下身立刻傳來強烈的脹痛不適感，崔斯坦緊繃著身體，穴口努力張闔想適應侵入的異物，剛才還硬著的也撐不住萎了。

 「Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck……！」他痛得連聲咒罵，他媽的屁股要讓人操了，還不給他先爽一次。

 崔斯坦抖著手握住自己萎掉的性器試圖讓它硬回來，威爾一句安慰的話也沒說就開始嘗試抽送，但對方實在太緊張，效果不是很好。

 「還痛嗎？」

 「廢話。」

 威爾俯身又去吻他，同時輕柔地做小幅度的抽插，讓腸道漸漸習慣他的形狀，感覺底下的身體逐漸放鬆，他也一步步加快速度，往記憶中前列腺的位置摩蹭。下身傳來的痠麻與快感像觸電般傳遍全身，崔斯坦不由得又繃緊了身體，破碎短促的呻吟聲逸出嘴邊。

威爾不斷在他體內撞擊，每一次都快速地退出，又重重地擦過前列腺，他健壯的手臂向上勾起崔斯坦的雙膝，激烈地在他身上馳騁，隨著每次撞擊腿根拍打著臀部發出清脆響聲。

 「夠、夠了……停下……慢點……」痛感與快感交雜，才剛開始沒多久崔斯坦就急忙求饒，心想著不玩了，卻又沉迷在下一波湧現的快感裡，一次又一次被頂弄。

 威爾挺腰狠戳了幾下後，維持著插在對方體內的姿勢停下來喘氣。

 「……你技術也不怎麼樣。」

 「不然你自己試試？」威爾低笑出聲，抽出了陰莖，接著給自己背後墊好枕頭，做出了「請自便」的手勢。

 「……想不透我為什麼能忍受你到現在。」崔斯坦起身跨在對方腰上，火熱堅硬的部位正抵著自己的臀縫，他居高臨下看著威爾，床上的威爾，有著健康的膚色、強健的肌肉……和俊俏的臉。

 而他，崔斯坦達菲，在幾週前就已經死了。

 「我也想不透，也許我太寵你了。」

 威爾想也不想就說出這番話，反倒讓崔斯坦愣了幾秒答不上來。

 這傢伙哪裡來的幻想說寵他？這些年來威爾怎麼對他的他可是歷歷在目。

 「你上次還叫我滾出飯店，說不想看到我呢……德雷克先生。」他嘲諷地說道，同時扶著對方的陰莖引導它進入自己的身體，「現在爽了嗎？」

 「還沒。」威爾抓住崔斯坦結實有彈性的雙臀，一下一下地向上操，崔斯坦的腰突然變得酥軟無力，彷彿剛才的痛楚從沒發生過，留下的只有浪潮般的快感。

 威爾停止操弄的動作，伸手拉低對方好讓自己能抬頭吻他，崔斯坦就連接吻也在顫抖；他挺直腰板手臂向後撐著，試圖放低重心讓自己的臀部能好好地套弄那根能引出他體內更多愉悅的陰莖，而威爾則一邊撫慰他無暇顧及的勃起，崔斯坦仰起頭，紅黑色的瀏海隨著律動跟著飛揚，又是輕嘆又是帶著呻吟的喘息。

 「你好棒……」威爾陶醉地望著眼前騎在自己身上的男人，那個他本來想趕走的男人……崔斯坦說的沒錯，他的確沒有對他出手過，他一直在他身邊，但他對崔斯坦從來沒有超越工作需求以外的感覺，即使曾經有，那也不曾勾起過他強烈的性慾。

 崔斯坦曾經是個麻煩，但他現在只是個美麗而危險的男人，而自己只想狠狠地操他——

 「可惜我現在不是你的模特兒了，記得嗎？」崔斯坦潮紅著臉，媚眼流轉，他拍掉威爾的手，一邊自慰一邊挺腰套弄。

 「啊、我……我要——嗯——」即將高潮之際腰也停了下來，手上動作速度愈來愈快，威爾見狀又抓住對方的腰側猛力頂他，前後刺激之下逼得他忍不住射了。

 「還沒結束呢……」

 不讓他繼續沉浸在高潮過後的餘韻裡，威爾讓全身痠軟無力的崔斯坦轉身趴在床上，撈起他的腰抬高臀部，威爾把他剛剛射出的精液塗在穴口，那裡已經變得又紅又腫，飢渴得一張一闔，彷彿隨便插進一根什麼都會被緊緊吸住。

 威爾高大的身軀壓在崔斯坦弓起的背上，他低頭親吻他的後頸背，同時手指輕輕搔過敏感的穴口沿著會陰向下握住對方的囊袋按摩，然後又往回搔過那張闔個不停的小洞，這麼玩弄了幾次後，崔斯坦又硬了。

 「……拜託。」他抖著聲請求，但威爾顯然還沒玩夠，他甚至撥開了那裡用舌頭舔弄，崔斯坦難以忍受地扭過頭用濕潤的雙眼看他，希望快點得到想要的解脫。「……快點進來……威爾……？」

 威爾抓起他的腰輕鬆地推進他體內，崔斯坦輕哼了聲，見對方沒有下一步動作，內心又焦急了起來。

 「威爾？」

 「……你該照照鏡子看你現在什麼模樣，」威爾抓住他的下巴扳過他的臉，用力親了下那片紅唇，「我說過你會喜歡的。」威爾輕輕擺動腰部，讓深埋在對方體內的火熱男根抵著腸壁摩擦，僅僅是溫柔的抽動並不能讓崔斯坦感到滿意，他幾乎要被逼瘋了。

 「……我更喜歡你用力操我，別廢話了、啊啊——」話才說到一半，未竟話語已轉為呻吟與顫抖，他的下身被牢牢抓住不斷承受猛烈撞擊，只能伏在床上伸手亂抓，好不容易撈到一顆抱枕便緊緊摟住。

威爾俯身在他耳畔低吼著，突然，一道熟悉的女聲傳來：

「喜歡我的禮物嗎？」

崔斯坦茫然地睜開眼，撇過頭就發現穿著一襲雪白禮服的女伯爵從門口走來。他忽然覺得有點尷尬，他根本沒有心理準備讓她看到這種光景，在她的床上。不過也無所謂了，他可不想讓威爾停下──雖然對方也沒有要停的意思。

「我不知道他原來這麼可愛。」威爾的速度慢了下來，手繞到前面套弄對方的勃起，那裡已經滴滴搭搭流個不停了。

「妳……」崔斯坦抬眼望向女伯爵，感覺自己上了個愚蠢的當。他只能把這一切當做是取得威爾德雷克所有財產的必要手段之一，否則他無法接受這樣的羞辱。

「要加入嗎？」威爾問，下身仍在不停操弄那具不停顫抖喘息的身體。

「不了……」女伯爵捲翹的長睫毛眨了眨，從袖子的暗袋裡抽出一把小刀。

那把刀──

 

 

「我喜歡看。」

**Author's Note:**

> 看了四季的美恐第一次萌上CP....  
> 被吊胃口吊到憤而寫肉大概也是第一次(抹臉)  
> Finn只有180.....Cheyenne Jackson有193啊!!!!!!  
> 13公分身高差多麼美好!!!(被擊沉.....


End file.
